Hypnotized
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Eleanor Lamb, an angel to most, a succubus to Charles Milton Porter. Hypnotizing him into taking her virginity and then black mailing him had to be the lowest point in his entire life. C.M PorterxEleanor Lamb


**Hypnotized **

"Uhhh, that's not a good feeling…at all. Oh lord I think I'm gonna be sick. Jeesh, what in the world hit me?" Charles Milton Porter (A.K.A Subject Sigma) groaned as he propped himself up onto his arms in his bed. The room was kind of spinning and he felt a little clammy. He looked over his luxurious living quarters, he loved the high end technology of Minerva's Den. The vacuum bots, artificial sunlight booths, and not to mention the security. Though he was technically part of the security force as well, being Subject Sigma and all. He was not only in charge of maintaining the Thinker (Rapture's Security Mainframe) but he also had the duties of a Big Daddy. That meant maintenance, looking after the Little Sisters, and since he was one of the strongest Big Daddies alive he was also charged with training the new Big Daddy candidates along side his buddies, Johnny Topside (A.K.A Subject Delta), Augustus Sinclair (A.K.A Subject Omega), Mark Meltzer (The toughest f**king Rumbler he has ever seen!), Knuckles ( One of the first Rosies), and old No Name (A.K.A Protector Trials Alpha Series, he never really did get his name either!)

Charles reached for his nightstand and grabbed his glasses, he didn't really need them but they did help to stop the room from spinning. Suddenly, a greenish beam of light emitted from the node like device on his nightstand and the emerald tinged image of a shapely nude woman appeared, her private areas being covered by tattoo/markings made of data. Her body looked to be composed entirely of codes and numbers and her long flowing hair came down to the small of her back.

"Good morning, Thinker." Charles said while rubbing his forehead, he had the biggest headache!

"_Good morning Mr. Porter, Dr. Tenenbaum requests an audience with you immediately. Ten Gatherers have just reached puberty and have gone feral. Destroying property, setting innocent bystanders on fire, and…um-" _The normally cold, emotionless machine's green tinged body turned a bright pink. _"Trying to molest and or sexually assault teenage boys…or any male within their vicinity for that matter. Um (ahem) anyway, the scene is quite horrific and she needs the strongest Protectors in the city…."_

Charles groaned.

"Aren't the others enough? Don't you think sending all of us is over kill?" The six Big Daddies were like the metal version of the A Team.

'_And I'm the black guy.'_

The Thinker raised a holographic eyebrow.

"_Mr. Porter, need I remind you what happened the last time you weren't present for Big Sister extraction?"_

Charles cringed.

'_Poor, poor Mark.'_

Charles was the genius of the group, no questions asked there, and as such was given the unofficial role of tactician. He was the one who thought up most of the team's battle plans when facing unstoppable odds and the only thing that could stand up to a Big Daddy down in Rapture was a Big Sister. Last time he chose to ignore Tenenbaum's call poor Mark ended up being molested by a bunch of hormonal teenage girls. They had some how managed to get his suit off of him and had dragged him into a dark alley.

His screams suggested that they were doing MUCH more than just touching him.

'_That was…very disturbing, poor Mark couldn't be in the same room with a Big Sister without breaking down and blowing up everything in sight. He was like that for weeks! (sigh) My head hurts and I'm feeling lazy but I can't have a repeat of what happened last time.'_

So begrudgingly, Charles hauled himself out of bed. The Thinker's normally emerald holographic body turned a deep shade of pink and her eyes started to travel south.

"_Um, Mr. Porter…uh, WOW. Oh my…that's…HUGE."_

Charles looked at her curiously before looking down at himself.

He was completely naked.

"AHHHHH!"

Charles snatched the blanket off of his bed and wrapped it around himself like a towel.

"Uh, sorry about that." Charles muttered as he made his way to the bathroom. The Thinker shrugged.

"_I've already seen it before and it still amazes me…"_

The super computer muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Charles asked, turning back towards her. The Thinker just shook her head and gave him a knowing smile.

"_Nothing, Mr. Porter! Nothing at all…"_

"Hey, what happened to all the covers?"

Not only did Charles but the Thinker as well went rigid. They looked at each other curiously.

"_Mr. Porter, did you say something?"_

She asked in her monotone, synthetic voice. Charles glared at her.

"Do I sound like a woman to you?…What the-" Charles shifted his hazel eyes over to his bed and almost burned his eyes out with his Ion Laser and jumped out of his window. The pale form of a raven haired woman only garbed in her black lace bra and panties was lying on his bed, hugging a pillow to her chest as if it were a teddy bear. But this wasn't just any woman…

"E-Eleanor? WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING IN MY-"

Eleanor had crossed the distance between them within a second and had two fingers pressed against his lips. She smiled that beautiful smile that drove men wild and chasing after her like a bunch of lost puppies. She stared at him with those big innocent blue eyes.

"_Shush," _She breathed out seductively. "Last night was one of the most…_pleasurable_ nights of my life. Mr. Porter, I'm surprised that you don't have a steady girlfriend."

Charles stared at her blankly then his eyes started to widen slowly in recognition.

"Oh. My. God. We did not…we couldn't have…I WOULDN'T have allowed-"

Eleanor silenced him with a deep kiss on his lips, tongue and all. She shoved her tongue deep down his throat and held the back of his head in an iron grip to prevent him from yanking away. Big Sisters had strength that rivaled and in some cases surpassed their Big Daddy counterparts, Eleanor having so much ADAM surging through her body was the latter. After about a minute, she dislodged herself from Charles, reluctantly he noticed as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Charles stood there in a daze, the Thinker stared at them with shock evident in her data coded eyes.

"Uh…what was that?" Charles asked dumbly. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"It's a kiss, aren't you suppose to be a genius? Anyway, I want to thank you for the great sex last night, it was…mind blowing. Plus you took my virginity…which is also a big PLUS. Top notch job you big jock!" Eleanor said while patting Charles' shoulder.

Charles snapped himself out of his gaze and a look of horror spread across his face.

"No, you're lying. This is one of your cruel, sick jokes, right?" Eleanor had always loved teasing him for some reason. She especially got a kick out of reminding him that he wasn't as popular as her Father, Sinclair, or Mark. It did kind of tick him off sometimes, he went through hell traveling through Minerva's Den, doesn't he at least get SOME props? Anything?

'_Apparently I'm just a character not worth mentioning (sigh). Whatever.'_

"No Mr. Porter, this is no joke. You indeed broke my virginity." Eleanor smiled wickedly as she reached into her bra and pulled out a tape. Charles' eyes widened.

"That's not what I think it is…. Is it?" Charles asked while pointing at the tape.

Eleanor smirked.

"Yup, it's a sex tape…_our_ sex tape. Hmm, I wonder what Daddy and the rest of the Rapture population would think of you if they were to view this…. The whole city watching how you took poor little Eleanor's innocence, over and over again." Eleanor examined the tape nonchalantly then sent him a cruel smirk. Charles narrowed his eyes, this couldn't be true.

"You're lying, I would never sleep with my best friend's daughter. Even if I WAS intoxicated I would still have enough common sense in me to be at least aware of what's going on around me and I would never-"

"Yes, yes, that may be, BUT…what if you were _Hypnotized _in to having sex with me? That's right I fucked your mind over and then had you fuck me."

"_I never knew you could use the f word that many times in the same sentence…"_

The Thinker muttered under her breath, this was getting good. Though she was a machine she did have human emotions, it was the way Charles designed her, and her emotions were telling that things were heating up. Charles was glowering, he was seething, he was furious! What in God's name did this little minx want from him? Eleanor must have sensed what he was thinking for she gave him a sly, sexy smile.

"Mr. Porter, I won't show anyone this video…except you of course if you want to view it, but you have to do whatever I want. No matter how embarrassing it is-"

"Look, if it's something gay you can show that video to everybody right now cause I'm sure as hell not doing it."

Eleanor looked at Charles quizzically before bursting out laughing. She shook her head and sighed.

"No, I'm not going to have you do anything like _that. _I was thinking more along the lines of taking me out to eat, you know since I don't have my own bathysphere yet? Taking me and my friends out places, having sex, you know the usual."

Charles looked horrified.

"Having sex with one of your father's friends is the usual? Oh my God."

Eleanor quirked a delicate raven colored eyebrow.

"Weren't you listening? You took my virginity, I wasn't lying." Eleanor's eyes grew serious. "I would never lie about something like that."

Charles started to message his temples.

"Dear Lord, holy mother of Jesus, why me? Why couldn't it have been Mark again, why?" Charles muttered. Eleanor cocked her head to the side in confusion. The Thinker had a sly smirk on her face.

This was going to be VERY interesting.


End file.
